


Introductions

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: primal pack family [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Rated M because of the themes and the sensuality, Scenting, Sensuality, Touching, nonlinear storytelling, primal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Levi struggles with jealousy, but a night of introductions between him and Nanaba, away from the family, lays the foundation for a bond between them.(Set before 'two legs')





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Nonlinear storytelling with every horizontal bar!

Levi was not a primal before encountering Mike and Erwin tussling at the club and his curiosity getting the better of him. For him, finding primal was like finally slipping on the correct size shoe after walking around in fits both too large or too small. It felt good to be in it, to move within the kink’s parameters. Whereas Levi feels versatile, aligning at times as a predator and other times as a prey, Nana is solely a primal prey by nature. Maybe it's the pitiful droop of her eyes, or the way she's quick to bow her head. Either way, looking at her as she cooks dinner in _his_ kitchen, in _his_ apartment, when she's a _guest,_ solidifies the knowledge that she prefers to serve, rather than be served.

Levi reminds himself that tonight is not about dominance. Tonight is meant only for greetings. It's for dropping their walls around one another and bonding without the interference of anyone else. Technically, it could be considered an unchaperoned date, but neither of them is officially in the family yet, so for them to be alone doesn't break any rules. In fact, it's their soon-to-be Alpha that has sanctioned tonight's introductions, to help them form a better understanding of one another.

When dinner is ready, Nana serves him first before serving herself and taking a seat at the table beside him. There's nervousness around her, making the air vibrate, and he slides his foot over to her bobbing one beneath the table. He doesn’t remember when he dropped his aversion to touching her, but the newborn motion seems strangely old and familiar to him.

“Do you want to eat after?” He asks, slipping his hallux between hers and her index toe, finding that he likes the way she curls around him in response. She's ticklish there, perhaps.

“If that's,” she starts, then reaches for her water, taking a few gulps and then clearing her throat. She's successful the second time. “If that's not a problem, please.”

What's even more surprising to Levi, is that he doesn't mind the way she asks, making her desires known while still submitting discreetly like that. “Yeah, well, it won't do you any good to eat now if you can't, so let's just do it.”

“Okay,” she says, sounding like either outcome is perfectly fine with her, and Levi knows it probably is. One thing he's learning about Nana is that she lacks all aspects of brattiness. He's seen a lot of bottoms who demand spoils for their submission, yet Nana submits not to earn rewards, but simple because it is who she is. She is a servant bona fide.

She covers their plates with napkins and sets them on the kitchen counter by the stove. Levi takes her to the bathroom and starts the shower, undressing with her and following her under the water. They scrub rather quickly, Levi following her anxious pace, using plain soap that won’t leave any perfume on their skin. She wets her hair but doesn’t shampoo it, and he follows suit, grimacing to himself a little, knowing that he’ll have to wash it in the morning. But for tonight, they’re stripping down to their naked skin, the scents that congregate there.

However, her anxious pace comes to a crawl when she gets out and dries off. Instead of rushing her in any way, Levi dries his own body and then lets her have the quiet, warm peace of the bathroom while he retreats to his bed. He turns back the blankets to reveal the sheets, then fusses with his pillows before finally piling them at the foot of the bed on top of the rolled back blankets. She hasn’t come out yet, so he goes back by the front door, checking the deadbolt in passing, and grabs Nana’s bag from the floor beside her shoes. He finds her phone and charger, and with the screen facing down so as not to invade her privacy, he plugs in her charger and sets it on the squat little table that serves as his nightstand, right next to his own phone.

He’s lounging on the bed when she comes out, and she wastes no time joining him, stretching her naked body out, belly down, on his black sheets. She crosses her arms on the bed under her chin, watching him with a reserved expression.

“Are you ready?” He asks, swallowing dryly when she nods. It’s not like they’re gonna fuck. They’re just getting to know one another intimately in the proper, primal way. They’ll be family soon. They’ll soon share more than just tonight.

They’ve had a greeting session once already, at the club, fully dressed and too many eyes around to feel safe in slipping into their primal roles. That time, it had been more about getting a look at each other than any real amount of bonding, and Levi had still hated the sight of her, with her bubbly joy and eagerness.

Carefully, Levi rolls onto his side, keeping their bodies from touching yet, and pushes the tip of his nose to her cheek. Nana gives like bruised fruit, her head lulling with the gentle force, exposing her neck readily for him. It only takes a little bit of nuzzling along her shoulder for her to roll, too, onto her side just like him, so that they’re facing.

Levi inhales deeply as he buries his face under her jaw, the hot, tender skin where it meets neck, and she whines lowly, pulling back a little to execute the same movement on him. He goes onto his back without hesitation, opening himself up for her explorations, and her shyness falls away then, replaced with a curious pup wanting to acquaint with a new friend. Planting one of her hands in the mattress next to his head, she leans over him, lazily brushing her nose across his in side-to-side motions. He can feel her breathing in the scent of his skin here, his lips parting unbidden when she slows and lowers her nose to his mouth, smelling him here, too. When she presses her nose tip between his lips, he wraps them around with a nibbling little kiss that makes her gasp and lick his chin.

She brings her nose back to his again, letting her eyes slip closed. The moan she gives is not a sexual sound, and Levi finds it soothes him a little bit, because it seems to tell him that she’s not doing this because anyone told her to. She’s doing this because she wants to. It’s with that realisation that Levi raises his mouth the barest bit to catch her in a chaste kiss, and her eyes come open, focusing on him as he takes another taste.

These are familial kisses. The kind a parent would give to a child, something meant to convey love and comfort. Levi lets Nana form the rhythm. Rub, rub, rub, kiss. Levi relaxes back, closing his eyes, letting himself be given affection, because he’ll get her rolled beneath him in this position shortly.

When she moves on from nose and chaste kisses, she settles in his scalp, running her nose along it, the breaths tickling as she takes in the scent of his oil. Her fingers come to aid her, spearing through the strands in petting motions, and Levi’s not expecting the way she licks here, but he’s surprisingly not disgusted by it. He takes that surprise and dives in a little deeper, letting go of the constriction of daily life and embracing those ancestral chambers in his brain, that part that tells him this bonding ritual is perfectly normal, this is how to best learn a person’s body, to imprint their unique signature inside of him, to associate their scent with these feelings of closeness when he smells them in the future.

One knee skirts over his thighs as she moves to straddle him, and his hand graviates, a magnetic pull, finding the delicate skin over the back of it and cupping, hiking it up and making her breath hitch before the hand caresses.

It’s retribution, the way Nana nuzzles into his cheek with force, closed-mouth whining aggressively at him, and he turns his head, rendering her docile with his teeth on her jugular. She lets out another of those little gasps, pliant as Levi pushes her onto her back, using the tug of teeth as both a warning and a reward. When he gets her positioned the way he wants, he releases and laps over the circular formation of tiny marks in her skin, one or two of them purple and bruising already.

This is his turn to explore her the way she explored him, and as he does, she gets handsy with him, touching him all over, a cartographer on the valley of his skin, memorising him to travel him again. Reaching down with one hand, he pushes her knees apart an settles his body between her legs, letting his weight rest on her. Skin on skin, the ladder stitch that brings them closer, binding them as he explores her mouth and scalp and nose and _skin._

When they reach a plateau of contentedness with this, they lay together, Nana holding his weight, until he drags her out of bed to finish their cold dinner, scooting their chairs together at the table so they can continue touching. It starts as linked hands, but the whole time they're eating, she keeps brushing up bodily against him, until Levi feels the need to stop, mid-meal, and pull her under his arm to keep her from teasing him.

“Eat your food,” he tells her gruffly. He's not in danger of getting hard but it makes him hunger for her on a level less than sexual, not because he can _see_ her naked body, but because of the _feel_ of her skin along his. It makes him crave that high of rubbing his skin along another person’s.

Nana is taking his plate as soon as he's done, and sliding it beneath hers so she can place them both in the sink. He stops by the bathroom and she's in his bed when he comes out, on her belly scrolling through her phone, so he lays on top of her back, sliding his hands around her chest and groping her breasts experimentally.

“They're not great,” she tells him, continuing through her social media. There's not a particular amount of inflection, so the statement sounds neutral.

“What makes them not great?” He asks as he presses his forehead between her shoulder blades.

“Little boobs are supposed to be perky and they're not, they just lay on my chest.”

Levi squeezes them again, flicking his fingers over her nipples without any agenda before cupping them, holding them entirely in his hands. “Not bad.”

She snorts and locks her phone, tossing it off the mattress and letting it fall onto the carpet. Levi's got a mattress on a box spring on the floor. It doesn't fall far. Levi brings his hands from her breasts to her belly and around to her ass, biting her shoulder as he caresses. Again, she moans appreciatively for him, relaxing with every moment that he's touching her. He wanders over her thighs, before running the highway up her sides and along her arms to grasp her elbows. He keeps his teeth flirtatious on her shoulder the entire time.

Nanaba sleepily inquires, “Mm, what are you doing?”

“Just touching for the sake of touching.” Levi pecks the nibbled shoulder and then mouths a sloppy kiss into the indented skin. Into her ear, “No ulterior motives.”

“Keep going, please,” she breathes, and he does.

 

* * *

 

Levi can't really describe the dynamic with mainstream monogamous terms, but if he could, he would say that Erwin is the one pursuing him while leading the family’s effort. They're all a package deal, though the prospect of maintaining so many intimate relationships makes Levi worry. He's not good at that, he can't even handle one at a time. By nature of a family effort, Levi spends time around Erwin’s three other pack members: an asexual graduate student by the name of Hanji, her bottom, a freelancer named Moblit, and a quiet, firefighting giant named Mike. In the year Levi has spent getting closer to them slowly, Mike hasn't taken any play partners, he's only service topped, and he's definitely not shown interest in dating anyone outside of Levi.

So when Erwin informs Levi of a girl who will be having Sunday dinner with them as well, it's almost enough to make Levi want to cancel. His mood and appetite are thoroughly soured when he finally does arrive that night with his contribution. She’s so fucking cute and so _fucking_ annoying, and Mike is practically beaming smiles ear to ear as he pours affection onto her. It’s a side of him that Levi hasn’t seen before, and he’s a little beside himself with shallow jealousy.

For the week that comes after meeting Mike’s annoying potential mate, Levi half-heartedly decides to cut his losses and leave. Yeah, he’s sunk a whole year into this, and he was finally feeling safe with Erwin and his pack, but fuck it. Just fuck it. He’ll move on and find some other person. He knew, he fucking knew that polyamorous families were a bad idea.

Levi screens his texts for two days, fuming with anger and stewing in frustration. Erwin and Mike have been courting him for over a year, and he's not trying to hype himself up, but what's so good about that bitch that Mike wants to court her, to invite her into the family already? Levi knows they take their emotional bonds serious-- they don't date, they _court,_ entering relationships only with the specific, prediscussed intentions of commitment. There are no flings or side relationships. He can't help but feel inferior. Two tall, blonde hunks, and she's a tall, blonde, lithe thing, probably just their type. The opposite of Levi, short and dark and brooding. He's probably not a good fit for their family, anyway. He’s the odd one out, two years post-divorce and still broke from starting over again.

He should ghost on them, show them that he knows they don't really want him. He should but he knows that he's _better_ than that. And after all, he _likes_ this family.

He's just _jealous,_ and he knows it. Even though Mike and Erwin have respected him and gone slow for him; even though they’ve forged a new routine with him; even though they've danced with his cautious uncertainty, taking steps closer when he does, even if only to step back because he needed space; even _fucking_ though he knows they're devoted to bringing him in when he's ready, Levi is fucking jealous that Nanaba is eager. She's unscathed by divorce and abuse. She's young and fearless, and Levi is _jealous_ of that fact, because he himself can't just fucking jump in like she can.

The few people he managed to divulge some small amount of personal information to all told him to run.

“We care about you, Levi,” Petra says over the thumping bass of the bar. “This guy obviously doesn't. If he really wanted you as much as he says, then he would break up or whatever from everyone else and have _just_ you. Sounds like a pig that just wants to fuck as many people as possible under the guise of commitment.”

Levi doesn't have the heart to tell her that he's seen Erwin with his pack-- gentle touches, kind eyes, a smile that can't be faked. Erwin gives them all his genuine affection, his attention, and it's not like Erwin is the one in the middle, the man that everyone wants. They want one another equally. But Petra is validating Levi's anger, so he keeps it to himself and throws back another shot.

 

* * *

 

They both sleep for several hours, and when Levi wakes up, they're diagonal in bed, and he's cradling Nanaba’s head to his stomach while she's drooling on him. Judging by his sleep pattern, it's probably two or three in the morning, and he carefully untangles from her so that he can make it to the bathroom.

She's awake when he comes back; or, rather, she's barely awake. She's looking at something on her phone, and as Levi approaches, he watches her blink a little too long before jerking her head upright and opening her eyes again. When she sees him approach, she smiles.

Levi lays behind her and pulls her backward in a deep embrace, stuffing his nose into her nape. “Nana?”

“Hm?”

“Let's play in the morning.”

“Mm.”

Levi feels the talons of slumber sinking into his ankle, pulling him back down into small oblivion. He holds her tighter.

 

* * *

 

“Is something wrong? You’ve been quiet,” Erwin murmurs in the kitchen, pulling Levi aside. Every Tuesday for twelve weeks, they’ve gotten together to watch the new episode of a crime series together, but because Levi didn’t come last week, everyone waited. He feels guilty now that he’s with them, but they reassure him that they wanted to wait to watch when they were all together because it didn’t feel right to continue without Levi. Even Mike’s girl is watching with them, having binge-watched to catch up to the family’s point in the show, and she’s taken steps to guard against spoilers just like everyone else. Levi wants to be mad at her, but he can’t. She’s not some homewrecking piece of shit.

Levi tries to shrug off Erwin’s question, but during the last year, Erwin has taught him the value of open communication. Relationships, both monogamous and polyamorous, require a certain level of healthy transparency to function properly, and to withhold communication is deception.

So Levi finds himself tensing, trying to put everything together, settling first for a shake of his head and a decisive, “Yeah.”

Erwin grasps his shoulder before letting his hand run up and down Levi’s arm, a touch that seems to immediately soothe him to some degree. “Would it be alright with you for us to talk about it before we watch the episodes?”

“Probably should,” Levi gives. It’ll spoil the atmosphere otherwise.

He expects the conversation to be heated and emotional, but the four family members keep it calm. They’re used to having these open discussions, and while Levi has witnessed a few, he’s never taken part in one like this, with this amount invested. But Erwin guides him, coaxes answers out with questions that pierce all of Levi’s emotional responses onto skewers and set them over an open flame for everyone to see.

“You’re both wantin’ to join the family,” Mike says when the smoke clears. Nana has been very quiet beside him, looking a little pale and voicing little more than apology for not giving Levi enough space. She nods, and so does Levi.

“You’ll be in the family, so for now, do you think you two can date?” Erwin asks. “Work on this bond between you, learn how to communicate with one another so that in the future, there are fewer problems.”

Nana looks at Levi with a startled hopefulness in her gaze, and Levi says, “Yeah.”

“Good. Let’s meditate on this and have a follow-up in a couple of days.” Erwin thanks Levi for allowing them to discuss this so in-depth, and then the family moves on for the night, the problem as resolved as it can get for now, and they turn their attention to the show they came together to watch.

 

* * *

 

She's the one spooning him when all of her fidgeting finally pulls him up from the trenches of a pleasant dream and dumps him back on consciousness’ shores. What he guesses, is that she's been awake for a while but didn't know what to do with herself other than to continue laying here with him.

“Hey,” he murmurs, humbly enjoying the way she squeezes around him in greeting, a full-body experience, like a snake around prey. “Been up long?”

“In and out for an hour,” she says. He can feel the tickle of warmth in his hair. His knees are tucked up close to his chest, not quite fetal-tight, but still defensive, and Nana’s knees are tucked right behind his. She's a warm security blanket behind him, and it makes him want to stay here for a little longer. He can't blame her for doing the same now. He's probably all kinds of hot and squishy in his sleep. Neither of them have work today. The only thing they have to do later is go on a double date with Mike and Erwin, to talk about how last night went, to make sure their hearts have been swayed for better and not for worse.

“Do you have anywhere you wanna be?” Levi drawls into her ear after nuzzling the sensitive space behind it.

“Just your bed,” she purrs.

It takes another hour for them to get up and take care of their personal business before coming back together and eating some leftovers for breakfast. Several times over the course of the morning, they fall into his sheets with their fingers laced and their mouths pressed, acquainting a little more. She gets dressed and leaves before lunch, and he finds himself running fingers over his smile.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey.” She slowly sits next to him on the bench, then slides in until they’re acceptably close. Across from them, Mike and Erwin are smiling, their clasped pair of hands on top of the table. Levi wants to wedge his between, not to split them up, but to join them.

“Hey,” he replies, bringing his hands to the table now as well, joining them together until Nana offers hers to him.

“Please?” She asks sweetly, sweet enough that Levi doesn’t hesitate to oblige, uniting them in a mimic of Erwin and Mike, sliding his free hand back underneath the table to rest on top of his thigh. It’s not uncomfortable like this. They’re not squeezing, there’s no intense emotion to be transferred through this touch. It’s almost as if it only serves as a form of companionship. He dares to think that it feels _right_ when she tilts her head to tap his own for a moment, and he chases her when she pulls back, ending up resting it against her shoulder for a moment.

Levi hadn’t thought that a family conversation and a night alone with her would have changed his feelings so drastically, but it did. He no longer feels quite a spike of jealousy-- it’s there, a little human part of him socialised to today’s practices of monogamy and commitment, but to belong to several and have several belong to him feels right to him in a way that he cannot understand. He never thought he’d be here like this. He never thought he’d get over his imploded marriage and not only find one man that loves him, but an entire family to wrap their arms around him.

“How was last night?” Erwin asks, hinting at a smile.

Levi raises his head and turns to look at Nana at the same time she looks at him, and then she leans in to peck his lips, preferring to show rather than explain how the introduction has helped them. Levi likes it, too.

“Look at ‘em,” Mike chuckles.

“Yes,” Erwin agrees, letting that hinted smile evolve into something that erupts butterflies in Levi's chest. To think, he would have given this up over a sore ass and miscommunication. He’s growing with this relationship, becoming better every time they rub off on him, teaching him new skills. It’s strange in a way that he wants to get used to, to be holding Nana’s hand and kissing her while Erwin and Mike watch. Looking at the three around the table with him, Levi thinks that this’ll work out. This might just be the relationship that lasts him a lifetime, and while it would take time to adjust to being publically polyamorous, if he’s got them holding his hand and giving him strength, then he’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle, this fic means a lot to me. thank you for reading <3


End file.
